During hot seasons, individuals, especially children, will often run through the spray of a cnventional lawn sprinkler in order to cool off. Also, it is common for children to wet each other with the spray of a standard garden hose in order to cool themselves off on hot days.
In the past, spray hoops have been proposed which can be placed on a lawn or some other playground (see U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 210,074; 2,665,171 and 3,170,171). These spray hoops include a water-spraying tube having a generally oval shape (see U.S. Pat. No. Des. 210,074) a U shape (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,1717) or a keyhole shape (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,171). The variously shaped tubes are sized such that an individual can run therethrough while being sprayed by the water discharged therefrom. Thus, the spray hoops function as recreational devices for individuals who may use them in place of a garden hose or lawn sprinkler for the purpose of cooling off on hot days.
The prior spray hoops suffer from several disadvantages. For instance, the spray hoop illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 210,074 is provided with a spike for mounting purposes. In addition to being dangerous, the spike limits the spray hoop to use on lawns or other relatively soft surfaces. The spray hoops disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,665,171 and 3,170,171 employ bases which can be mounted on hard surfaces as well as soft surfaces. However, the bases of these spray hoops are relatively large and cumbersome, thereby complicating shipment, storage, and handling.
All of the prior spray hoops are equipped so as to be supplied with water from a standard garden hose. However, none of these spray hoops is provided with equipment for regulating or adjusting the flow of water therethrough.